


SDR2: Ibuki Mioda edition

by hyperfixationcentral



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperfixationcentral/pseuds/hyperfixationcentral
Summary: Okay so I rewrote SDR2 in a soudam discord server and I made ibuki the protag and changed the talents, and order of the deaths. Here we go. Hope you errrr loike it. I will be updating this for more chapters, so stay tuned.
Relationships: Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter One: Aw shit, everything went wrong.

Ibuki Mioda was suprised when they first got the letter from Hopes Peak Academy. They had just gotten done with practice with their band, Rat Bones, who were about to go on tour. They ran their fingers around their undercut, spiking and unspiking it as they read the letter. 'Ibuki Mioda, you have been accepted to Hopes Peak Academy for your audition tapes which you sent us. You can start next semester." It was kind've odd, in a way. Unproffesional, almost. Though, Ibuki thought, This wasn't their place to talk. They looked down at their denim jacket, the sleeves were ripped and it was covered in pins. They had worn the same pairs of green, cuffed shorts since middle school. They chuckled. They had been accepted into the Academy for their playing of the intro to some Smashing Pumpkins song, they didn't think they'd get in. But apparently it was impressive enough to get them accepted. They called their lead, a singer by the name of Addy Morrison. 

"Hey bro, uh I got accepted into Hopes Peak? I didn't think I would but now we have to call off the tour." Ibuki spoke shakily into the phone, but suprisingly got a positive reaction from the fellow bandmate

"You shittin' me? That's so cool! I've got family stuff to do anyways, go on ahead I guess." Addy's raspy voice rung through the phone. "Cool beans." Ibuki said, they said this a lot when they didnt know what else to say. They hung up the phone. It took about a two month roadtrip in the rusty Buick, it was a smooth ride. By the time they got there, they were exhausted. It was a large, dusty building. It smelled faintly of old libraries and coffee. It was a large contrast from Ibuki's strong stench of Monster Energy and Weed. Ibuki went to the gym like the letter instructed. They seemed to be late, but fashionably so. They sat next to a timid girl in a dense, itchy sweater. The girl seemed to be nervous, and it seemed she had gotten her hair cut by some 2 year old with scissors. On the other side, was some dude in an apron heavily decorated in pins and an embroidered message on the front pocket that read, 'I need Therapy'. He had spikey pink hair and ragged sneakers. An array of cooking utensils poked out of all sorts of poorly-sewn on extra pockets. He fidgeted nervously with the holes in his ripped jeans. There was a goth dude with some rad eyeliner on, who was stroking a ferret. The ferret was antsy, pacing on the dudes black skinny jeans. There were three more snuggled up in the dudes scarf. They looked up at the strange platform as the lights shut off, and a resonating *click.* rang throughout the gym. The doors were locked. A stage light shined unto the platform, displaying what looked like some sort of demented teddy bear. The edges of Ibuki's vision went all fuzzy, as the room faded to black, and Ibuki passed out.


	2. Chapter 2: Fuckin hell, man.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damn, murder time i guess. Ibuki hates this stupid fucking ugly ass little bitch of a teddy bear.

Ibuki woke up about an hour later, in the same place. They were all tied to the chairs they were sitting in. The bear chuckled. 

"Welcome to your new *Forever* Home! I am your host, Monokuma. And this is my co-host, Usami!" Said the bear, pointing to some pink rabbit who was also a bit tangled up.  
The guy with the pink hair spoke up, his voice high and shrill. "What the Fuck is this?!"

"Dont speak to me that way young man! I am your principle, ya know!" Monokuma shouted, irritated. "Anyways, you dumbasses- I mean students, have to murder each other to escape! As long as you get away with it, you're all good to go." The girl next to Ibuki started to cry. Ibuki couldn't really blame her. 

"This sucks." Called a voice oozing in a southern accent. It sounded familiar to Ibuki, kindve like that one commercial about Hinata OJ, The highest quality Orange Juice you ever did taste. It probably was that dude, who fucking cares. "That's the point." Said the bear. "Anyways, I'm gonna send out my Goons to untie you and then you can do whatever the fuck you teenagers do." Said Monokuma, who then promptly dissapeared. Some people in masks that looked like the bears face (a cartoonish bear face with one side black, the other white, with a muzzle that crossed in between. The bear had a wonky, red eye aswell. There was a short dude in a sweater vest and eyepatch, who carried a pair of novelty wooden knitting needles. "What was that all about?" Asked the tidy short guy. "No fuckin idea, dude." Said a tall girl, who had a quite muscular build and hands wrapped in bandages. A boxer, Ibuki guessed. "I guess we should introduce ourselves, maybe." Ibuki said, startled at the sound of their own voice. "And maybe we should try to retrace our steps, to see if there's any common factors to how we got here." Ibuki sounded confident, their voice was as steady as their mind when they played drums on those stages. The cheering, the bright lights, Ibuki could recall these things by pure memory alone. The small, neatly dressed dude walked up first. "My name is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, and the last thing i remember was being accepted into Hopes Peak academy for my skillful knitting." Fuyuhiko sounded smug, impressed with himself, before stepping back. A redhead with liberty spikes stepped up, and spoke loudly. "My names Mahiru Koizumi, and i uhhh.... fuck..... hold on gimme a minute....." There was a long pause, a dead silence. "Oh! I got accepted into Hopes Peak Academy, cause they really liked how punk I am!" Mahiru smiled. "Its nice to meet you all!" she added cheerily, before stepping back. "Hiyoko Saionji. Last thing i remember? Gettin a letter from that hopes peak place. I don't fuckin remember." Hiyoko was so short you could stomp on her and she'd be squished like a bug. The cool lookin guy with the pink hair stepped up. "Kazuichi Souda. Last thing i remember? Getting a letter from that Hopes peak place." Ibuki sighed. "Raise your hand if the last thing you remember relates to Hopes Peak." An array of hands shot up. "Alright. So, what do we do." 

"I say we check the doors." Said the muscular blonde again. "And, whats your name?" Ibuki asked. "Sonia Nevermind." said Sonia. "The record breaking boxer? The one who single-handedly took down an entire gym of proffesional boxers? That Sonia Nevermind?" Asked a muscular man wearing a flowery apron and bandana. "That's uh.. That's certainly me." Said Sonia, looking embarassed she had been recognized. "I'm Nekomaru Nidai!" said the man. "Wait, like the guy who does all the redecorating? And helps people get more organized?" Sonia asked. "Right-i-o my good fellow!" Said Nekomaru, putting on a flimsy, prim british accent. They both laughed. Ibuki, Souda, and Mahiru went across the gym to check the doors. They opened with ease. "Yo, we can explore. Poggers moment." said Kazuichi, as he smiled he exposed sharp, pointed teeth. Ibuki liked his vibe. And then there was the girl in the dense sweater and the longer skirt. She seemed... so down. So upset. Ibuki had a feeling she was the type of person to have a mental breakdown in an Arby's bathroom. Ibuki liked her vibe. She probably had some library experiance, you could always tell by how they smelled. There's always that cloying, old smell that lingers around librarians like a warding stench. "Do not approach, Librarians dwell here." Ibuki had trouble reading sometimes, but librarians were always the coolest of people. All of this was turning over in Ibuki's mind as she stared blankly at the librarian girl. "Uhm... Hello, there?" the Librarian said, sounding like she had just finished crying. Which made sense, since she had. "Oh, sorry. I was just thinking. What's your name?" Ibuki responded, sounding friendly. "Mikan. Mikan Tsumiki. It's nice to meet you! And your uhm... Your name is?" Mikan asked, extending a shakey hand. "Ibuki!Ibuki Mioda." They smiled wide and shook Mikans hand with vigor. 

The group, who was getting along quite well, decided to split up to search for rooms together. TeruTeru Hanamura, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, and Gundham Tanaka went South, Ibuki Mioda, Mikan Tsumiki, and Mahiru Koizumi went North, Kazuichi Souda, Sonia Nevermind, and Peko Pekoyama went East, and Akane Owari, Chiaki Nanami, and someone who called themselves "Twogami". They all split up until they heard an ear splitting scream, and rushed up to where it had come from. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu was dead, a pile of sweaters he had made with wool for the class sat in a pile, untouched. He was tied up in yarn, his knitting needles were protruding from his stomach. He had been stabbed. And Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, Ultimate Knitter, was dead. The first thing they decided to do was set up where everyone was. "Me, Ibuki, and Mikan were together the whole time." "I can uh... I can con. confirm!" responded Mikan. "Yep." Ibuki stated simply. Fuyuhiko's group had a different account than everyone elses, which usually went along the lines of "We stayed together the whole time." Gundham said that TeruTeru went to the bathroom while Fuyuhiko knitted. Gundham had to leave because his ferrets were hungry. And he came back and discovered the body. They found a stool, likely used to prepare the scene. All of the taller suspects could be ruled out (Gundham, Kazuichi, Ibuki, Nekomaru, ect). The only suspects left were Teruteru Hanamura, Hiyoko Saionji, and Fuyuhiko himself. The bears voice came over the loudspeakers,

"Get this right and the dude fuckin dies! Anyways, you're all gonna be in a trial room in a while, hurry the fuck up on the investigation."

"Trial?" Asked Teruteru, sounding nervous. "Death?" They were all lead to the trial room by the dudes in the weird masks. 

"So, what do we know so far?" Said Hajime, with his prominent southern drawl. Apparently, ibuki was right! Hajime Hinata was a farmer, and had a major food company outside of this. He was insanely rich, and a symbol for "Hard working men". Whatever that fucking meant.

"Well, we know he was killed by someone in his group. We know that Teruteru was in the bathroom, and we know that the culprit was short." Said Ibuki, counting off the details on their fingers as if listing something. "That leaves us with limited suspects. We also know the culprit most likely had a backround in tying knots. The yarn the victim was tied up in proves that, we could barely get the knots off without cutting the yarn." Ibuki continued, "Which, if all these serve, leave us with Teruteru, Hiyoko, and Fuyuhiko himself. Though, that last one doesnt seem too likely." They finished laying all of the evidence out. "Im gonna call it now and say Teruteru did it." Teruteru sighed. "Yeah, i stabbed him." So the bear took him away after they all voted. Then, the screen came to life in the small mock trial room, and the bears nails-on-chalkboard voice crackled to life on the tv. "Teruteru Hanamura, the Ultimate Bartender, has been found guilty! Time for the punishment! =)" The bear said, the words on the screen were yellow and in some wonky font. The screen cut to Teruteru, in his bartending uniform and his beanie, short and stout, sitting on the grass outside. He was then picked up by some robotic flying device with hands. They were near a beach now, and the hands were shaking the poor dude like you would shake a cocktail. This must be the bartender part, Ibuki thought.Teruteru was then set on fucking F I R E. He was then thrown into some jagged salt rocks, and then the screen turned off. Ibuki was shocked, some people were crying, Kazuichi had jumped into Gundhams arms in terror. Theres no way this could get worse. Or could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short trial, i really didnt wanna have too long of a hiatus. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Next chapter wont be up for a bit.


	3. Mikan plays a video game and Ibuki runs away from their gay thoughts. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get more stuff here.

Ibuki woke up in a cold sweat, beads of it trickled down their forehead. A nightmare, of course. It had only been about 6 hours since Teruteru had been executed, 12 since Fuyuhiko was found dead. It was an.... empty feeling. One of regret. The trial, the day flew by so quickly. One second, they were getting to know some new people. The next? Fuyuhikos body..... wrapped in yarn....... they shuddered. They took a hot shower, chugged a cold monster whilst inside of it, and walked out feeling ready for whatever the day may bring. They threw on some (probably dirty) clothes, including the same shoddy brown jacket covered in pins with the spiked shoulders. They fluffed up their hair and walked out. As Ibuki walked down the hallway, they bumped into Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Historian. Mikan was tall, if she didnt have such terrible posture she could have been much, much taller. She looked constantly tired, done with everything and everyone. She was known for ground-breaking essays on a variety of historical topics. Rumor has it, she was working on her longest essay yet. Ibuki thought she was very pretty, her hair looked like it had been dyed at some point. When? They couldnt tell. Her hair was choppy, like someone just took a pair of squiggly fabric scissors and went apeshit. She smelled like day old coffee, dust, and apples. Ibuki breifly thought Mikan might be the physical manifestation of hot chocolate- no, they decided to not let their gay thoughts about the historian catch up with them. They briskly walked to the dining hall. There, sitting at the table, were Nekomaru and Sonia, who they later learned had been there since 6am. Nekomaru and Sonia got along quite well, having admired each other for a bit before. Mikan, Ibuki would later discover, had listened to quite a few albums of theirs when studying music for an essay.

"Well of course they did, the writers aren't cowards!" Sonia said, slamming her fists on the table.

"IF THEY DIDNT, IT WOULD TOTALLY SHAME THEM AS WRITERSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!" Nekomaru yelled, just as enthused as Sonia was. They stopped yelling as soon as they noticed Ibuki and Mikan, just vibing there.

"GREETINGS, BRETHEREN." Sonia said, clearly still pumped up from the interaction with Nekomaru. Nekomaru gently tapped Sonia.

"Hey, these dudes might not be ready for high energy interactions this early in the morning. Maybe tone it down a bit, okay?" Nekomaru spoke softly, as if a father scolding his child. Or a big brother.

"Ah, okie. Good morrow, thine scoundrels." Sonia sounded calmer. As the Ultimate Boxer, she must have some sort of technique to cool her jets after an intense match.

Ibuki waved. "It's really stuffy in here. I wonder if they'll let us go outside for some fresh air." Ibuki sniffled. This wasn't exactly the kind of smells they were accustomed to, as a drummer for a punk-rock band Ibuki was more used to smells like Hairspray, some sort of fruity drink, and the faintest smell of sweat. Ibuki knew these smells well, hell, they could barely even imagine that anyone else WASNT. Ibuki would realize a lot of things during their extended stay at Hopes Peak Academy.

"Most likely not, I-If the person who set this up is smart." Mikan chimed in. A dude with some crazy white mayo looking hair walked in.

"Good Morning." He was wearing a formal, almost fancy looking brown suit. He had a pair of glasses, he looked like a well groomed therapist. He may have been. He glanced around the room, carefully observing each of the students. He was a therapist!

"I don't believe we have met. I am Nagito Komeada, the Ultimate Therapist.It is nice to meet you all." A therapist? His hair looks more like a mad scientist. Whatever. Monokuma's voice re-verberated through the speakers.

"Puhuhuhu! This is getting boring, so maybe I'll switch it up this time! You don't have to commit murder this time. Iffff you can beat all the arcade machines in the Monokuma Arcade, nobody has to commit murder! But if you fail to do sooooo.... You have to kill someone in your class! Good luck! Have fun!" The speakers died down with a resonating screetch. 

"Damn, someone is shitty at setting up audio." Ibuki commented, covering their ears.This probably hurt the masterminds feelings.

"We need to go to that Monokuma Arcade!" Declared Nekomaru, leaping up from his seat, he immediately forgot all about eating at all. Everyone soon followed, it was clear he was taking charge. Everyone followed soon after.

The arcade was vast, with about enough games for all of them to play and (hopefully) complete. There was a bunch of magnificent vintage cabinets. There was a broken down one called Poly-something with an out of order sign on it. It seemed ominous. Everyone seemed to agree to not touch it, though no words were spoken. Mahiru and Peko teamed up at a two player called Twiglight Syndrome something or other, Mikan played an old Pacman cabinet, and the rest of them played assorted "MonokumaSoft" Cabinets. They seemed weirdly coded, but by the end of the day almost everyone was done with their games besides Ibuki. Ibuki was playing some sort of rythm game, and as a drummer, was doing very well. However, the levels weren't stopping. And Ibuki was exausted. Ibuki was playing the stupid rythm game for about 8 hours. Ibuki ended up finishing it and passing out on the floor of the arcade. When Ibuki woke up, the strange cabinet at the back was gone. Weird. Ibuki and Friends had completed the challenge! In return, Monokuma opened up a new area. It included a view of the outside world (A roof garden), a nurses quarters, a small gift shop, and a little music venue! Ibuki was very excited, but little did they know, something very terrible was about to happen. Something very terrible indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Sorry for not keeping a consistent upload schedule, I've been working on this for a bit. It's got a bit of a twist to it this time, no deaths! Well, almost one, but I dont think Death by Rythm Game counts. I'll try to get Chapter 4 up soon. Love yall! -Toadstool


End file.
